Ready To Fly
by Russian Runa
Summary: The Prequel of "Savage Garden" Luna McIntyre was a simple college student when the most interesting, and handsome man came to her life AmericaXOC


Ready to Fly

a/n: this is a prequel to Savage Garden. You will meet Runa McIntyre (Curtis/ Sirius in Savage Garden). I don't own hetalia.

Prologue

"May I take your order?"

"Yes. I'll have a number 5 combo, grilled and with Mac sauce."

"Anything to drink?"

"Um, your famous iced tea."

It was a mundane day at a small town in the United States of America. I was a server in a McDonald's just a bus ride away from home. It was my last summer before I head off to college. I was accepted to New York University sometime in the spring of my senior year. My dream is to be a writer for a top teen magazine "Cosmo Girl". Just recently, I was being transfer to a store in New York City, close to campus.

As I was getting ready to leave, my last order of the day was a tall, blonde, young man. He had a bit of a cowlick and wired- rimmed glasses. He looked a year older than me.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I take your order?"

I said.

"Sure, I'll have 20 big macs and one large order of French fries. And a large coke." he said

I gave an odd look to the guy thinking he was joking. His crystal blue eyes told me he was serious.

"Your total is $80.78" I said calmly.

He smirked and handed me the money. The man was extremely handsome. I packed his order and gave it to him.

"Thanks, Luna." he said as he grabbed his food.

'How did he know my name?' I asked myself. I looked down 'duh. It was on my name tag.'

An hour later, I clocked out to go home. Rayna, my friend and co-worker, got a hold of me.

"Runa, remember your last order? That hottie."

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

Rayna grinned at me. "He's still here. He's asking for you."

I arched an eyebrow. 'why would he still be here' I thought.

I grabbed my bag and meal and head over to the guy.

" um, sir. Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"yeah. I'm new in town for a week. I was wondering if a pretty girl like you want to show me around."

I blushed and said "Why would you want me to guide you around this small town?"

"well, I wanted to hang out with you, Luna."

"are you asking me out?" I asked him

"Yeah." he answered.

"I don't even know your name, sir."

"you never ask. I'm Alfred Foster Jones."

"Luna Esther McIntyre, pleasure to meet you." I had my hand out to shake his hand.

The guy took it and shook my hand. I gave him my cell number and left to go home. I was watching my favorite show " house md" when the phone rang.

"hello, McIntyre resident. Runa speaking."

"Luna, it's Alfred."

"Oh, Alfred. What's up?"

A long pause on the phone then I heard him going back the phone.

"sorry tony wanted to show me something. Anyway, are you free tomorrow evening?"

"I am. Wanna pick me up at 7 pm?"

"Sure."

I gave him my address and talk to him for a bit. Luckily, I had the day off. I hung out with Maria, my German friend, to look for a nice outfit for my date with Alfred.

"Zo, zis guy came up to you und ask you out?" she asked with her scarlet eyes staring at my hazel.

"yes, he did. But he's really odd" I answered.

"zounds like somevone mein bruders knew." she smirked.

Maria Beilschimdt is one of the very few friends I know outside the us. She had been my best friend since freshmen year. She and her mother moved to this country five years ago after a hefty divorce and left her father and her older brothers. She still claims to be Awesome. In truth, she's lamer than the nerds.

We both waited for my date to arrive. She insisted she meets this man before giving me the thumbs up.

"Maria, you don't have to do this, you know."

"nein! I vant to do zis. I vant to meet zis guy. Vho know vhat he vill do to you. He might be a sexual predator. A rapist."

"overprotective, aren't you?"

"ja, because I am awesome. Und your best friend." my German friend said.

A blue Camaro pulled up my driveway. Alfred came out of the car and waved.

"Luna! Hi!" he yelled as he walked up to me.

"Hi, Alfred." I said blushing.

Alfred was All decked out in Tommy Hilfiger. I was, like, wow...

"Alfred... I didn't know you ask mein friend out."

"Maria, long time no see. How's Gilbert and ludwig doing?"

I was clueless. What the hell?

"Maria." I turn to her, " I didn't know you know him."

"ja. He' s a friend. Of mein bruders. "

I left my best friend on my date with Alfred. We had a great time. We went to see the Hunger games and a quick dinner at McDonald's. He didn't get me home until midnight.

"Luna, I had a great time. When could I see you again?"

I looked up at the blonde.

" not for awhile. I'm leaving for New York City next week."

Alfred smiled. " I am from New York City. And I guess I will see you soon. "

My heart was all a flutter. I will get to spend time with Alfred.

After my date with him, I called Maria. A week later, I was in New York City. NYU here I come.


End file.
